falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Montauk Warhorde
The Montauk Warhorde is a large army of super mutants led by the self-proclaimed King Crackskull. Because of the relative disorganized nature of super mutants, the creatures did not ban together until Crackskull brought them together, but now a unified force the creatures threaten to overrun settlements on eastern Long Island. History When exactly super mutants began appearing on Long Island is unknown. Super mutants care little about reading and writing, and care even less about recording their history. It is theorized that FEV samples from the nearby Plum Island Research Facility somehow escaped the facility and the virus made its way into the waters of Lake Montauk in eastern Long Island, contaminating the area and creating the creatures. For as long as post-war settlers on eastern Long Island can remember, the super mutants mindlessly killed humans, ghouls, and each other. This allowed settlements to form and grow in the area, such as Hampton Junction, without the threat of a unified super mutant force overwhelming them. All of that changed in 2273, when a super mutant of heightened intellect by the name of Crackskull began uniting the different super mutants living in the Montauk area. Crackskull gained his intelligence after sustaining a blow to the head and literally having some of his brains fall out. After recovering, he began exhibiting intellect far beyond what most super mutants displayed. Among the many benefits that this brought him was the ability to conceptualize himself, his place in the world, and the future. He saw the constant, mindless infighting among the super mutants in the area pointless and believed that so much could be accomplished if they all put their petty differences and squabbles aside and became a unified front. Approaching the elders of the different super mutant groups that lived along Lake Montauk and in eastern Long Island, Crackskull found some of them to be receptive. Others were not. Those that were not receptive to his idea were beaten, bludgeoned, and/or killed until they were. After going around and taking control of the super mutant groups in the area, Crackskull found himself with an army of roughly 100-200 that has since been dubbed the Montauk Warhorde. Crackskull has his eyes set on Hampton Junction, a large human settlement about 15 miles to the west. The community is well guarded and defended, so Crackskull has been hesitant to simply march on it, Activities & Interests Membership The Montauk Warhorde is composed of roughly 100-200 super mutants living in the area. The creatures replenish their ranks by kidnapping humans and turning them into super mutants by exposing them to the infected waters of Lake Montauk, but their total numbers generally do not get much lower or much higher. Notable Members Crackskull commands the Montauk Warhorde uncontested, but he has six generals, each of whom led a group of super mutants that Crackskull recruited into his army or were appointed as leaders after Crackskull killed the former leaders of the groups. His generals are Hunk, Bouldershoulders, Onion Feet, Scotty, Gremlintooth, and Duke. Like Crackskull, these super mutants are all more intelligent or physically fit than the average super mutant. Relationships The Montauk Warhorde is hostile to others. The group is even hostile to itself, as though they are unified under King Crackskull’s banner, hostility and suspicion of each other that existed before hand still flares up. Category:Groups Category:New York Category:Super Mutants